Maise Adharail
by Uchiha nagashi
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando se sueña con un caliente-como-el infierno chico y este de repente aparece en tu propiedad pidiendo ayuda? pues averigua lo que hará Naruto, un shifter Leopardo de las nieves, cuando pase por esto. Y no solo eso, ¿como interferirá el chico en su vida amorosa? pero esperen... ¡EL NO ES GAY! Soy KatsukoSenpai, esto NO es plagio.
1. Prologo

Prologo

.

.

.

.

.

**LOS** tardíos y cálidos rayos del astro rey se filtraban suavemente entre las hojas de los arboles que inundaban el bosque. La tenue luz naranja junto al leve viento que corría por entre los árboles y el olor a tierra mojada y a Acre le daba un toque mágico, casi celestial a todo el verde del lugar. La vista era indescriptible para todo ojo que la viera, lástima que este fuera un lugar habitado solo por Faes y los animales nativos del lugar.

Mikoto Uchiha, madre de una pequeña pero linda familia de Faes Ghillie Dhu* terminaba los preparativos de la cena para que sus tres pequeños junto a su marido fueran a comer después de un arduo día de travesuras y trabajo en el bosque.

-¡Ya es hora de la cena!- grito desde la cocina y como por arte de magia sus tres bellos hijos aparecieron por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Como ya era un hecho por ser Faes Ghillie Dhu, los tres infantes eran muy similares. Los tres poseían una cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, sus pieles eran blancas y eran de gran belleza. Los tres vestían con ropas hechas de hojas y musgos. Era algo típico de estos seres. Ellos eran simplemente hermosos como solo los Faes podían ser.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo madre?- pregunto el mayor. Itachi.

-Por supuesto cariño.- dijo sonriéndole amablemente al joven, quien no tardo en responderle de la misma manera a su madre.

-¿Nosotros en que podemos ayudar madre?- pregunto Sai, el mayor de los mellizos.

-Tú y Haku pongan la mesa.- ambos chicos asintieron y corrieron a hacer lo que su madre les había pedido.

Mikoto volvió a los últimos preparativos mientras sonreía, sus hijos eran tan amables y obedientes, siempre tratándola de ayudar en cuanto se desocupaban de los quehaceres que les daba su marido. Su Itachi, un niño de apenas 11 años de edad, era muy responsable, siempre velando por el bienestar de sus hermanitos de 7 años, Sai y Haku. Los cuales eran tan diferentes a pesar de ser mellizos ya que Sai solía ser algo travieso cuando se lo proponía contando que era más enérgico que Haku, quien disfrutaba del silencio al contrario de su hermano.

Una vez que todo estuvo terminado, junto a la ayuda de Itachi, trasladaron los alimentos a la mesa que estaba en medio de una de las habitaciones de la pequeña casa que su marido había construido antes de casarse.

A los pocos minutos un hombre de unos 30 años entro a la sala ya con las manos limpias. Deposito un beso en los labios de la pelinegra y acaricio las cabelleras de sus hijos, entonces tomo asiento junto a los infantes y a la Fae y comenzó a comer tranquilamente.

Así eran todas las noches en su familia. Hacia la cena, los chicos llegaban a ayudarle y por ultimo su marido entraba a cenar con ellos después de dar el último recorrido al bosque. Seguramente Sai haría una travesura y Haku iría a leer mientras Itachi le ayudaría a recoger la mesa y Fugaku, su marido, lavaría los trastes para convencerla de ir a descansar.

Como amaba las noches con su familia.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ayuda…_

.

.

.

.

.

_Ayuda_

.

.

.

.

.

_¡AYUDA!_

Se levanto con la respiración agitada, su boca estaba seca y un leve sudor cubría su frente. Había escuchado algo, estaba segura de que no había sido un sueño, había sido tan real que podría jurar que le habían pedido a ella personalmente. Miro a su marido, al lado suyo para saber si él fue quien le llamo en sueños pero este tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro por lo que descarto a Fugaku de haberla despertado.

Se levanto con parsimonia y camino hasta la habitación que compartían sus hijos. Dio gracias a todo ser vivo que sus aposentos no estuvieran lejos del de sus hijos. Se asomo por la puerta y vio a los tres pequeños dormir plácidamente, fue entonces que se pregunto a sí misma, ¿Quién pidió por ayuda?

Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado. Alguien le estaba pidiendo ayuda, no lo sentía tan tangible pero estaba ahí. El sentimiento de desesperación por acudir al rescate del ser que le pedía auxilio. Estaba ahí, estaba dentro de ella y la sensación era casi dolorosa.

Se encamino hasta la puerta principal de la pequeña morada y decidió salir de esta, mirando con sumo cuidado su entorno.

-Madre, ¿Qué haces?- dando un respingo se volteo para ver al pequeño Itachi en su pijama parado frente a la puerta. El infante estregaba sus ojitos a causa del sueño.

-No podía dormir, así que iré a dar una vuelta.- no le gustaba mentirle a su familia pero ese sentimiento de socorro era más fuerte que otra cosa.

-Entonces te acompañare.- el chico camino hasta tomar la mano de su progenitora y comenzó a caminar junto con ella, caminando por el denso y nubloso bosque.

Caminaron por entre los árboles, Mikoto caminaba por delante e Itachi la seguía unos pasos atrás. La pelinegra iba expectante a cualquier movimiento que ocurriera a su alrededor. Caminando unos pocos metros más hasta llegar al rio que corría en medio del bosque. Por alguna razón se dirigió a la orilla de este, examinándolo con ojo crítico. Tal vez todo eso era solo su imaginación y ella estaba exagerando.

-M-madre…- la pelinegra volteo a ver a su hijo y miro que el niño veía a una dirección mientras el temor invadía su rostro.

Inmediatamente volvió la mirada a la misma dirección que Itachi y entonces su cuerpo se helo. En la orilla del rio había una mujer, Fae, ¿Daoine Maithe* tal vez? Esta estaba con algunos cortes en el rostro y sangre escurría de un costado de su abdomen, las heridas parecían no sanar como deberían. Lo que significaba que su estado era critico.

-¿Está bien?- pregunta algo asustada mientras corría en dirección a la mujer de cabellos rizados y rojoe.

-Y-yo… viniste…

-No hable, necesita ayuda.- la alejo del rio. –Itachi ve por tu padr-

-¡N-no!- la mujer la detuvo. –Pr-proteja-lo…- pidió en un gemino.

-¿A quién?- la pelinegra la miro confundida y fue entonces cuando se percato del pequeño bulto que la mujer llevaba en sus brazos. Un recién nacido.

-Es un bebe… ¿Cómo?- susurro atónita mientras miraba la cascada que se alzaba a lo largo del rio arriba.

-E-está protegido por mi magia, no sentirán su glamour*. No d-dejes que lo tengan.- le entrego al infante. –Protégelo con tu vida, a-ahora váyanse an-antes de que ellos lleguen.- Mikoto quiso obtener mas respuestas de la mujer pero una tenue luz al otro lado del rio, dentro del bosque llamo su atención.

-Itachi…- llamo a su hijo en un susurro apenas audible. El pelinegro se apego a ella en un instante. –Disminuye todo tu glamour, así como te lo enseñe.- miro al niño mientras le sonreía para disipar el miedo que reflejaban sus negros ojos.

-Gracias.- fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de extinguirse entre polvo de luz. Mikoto supo que ella había muerto.

Tomando la mano de su hijo y aferrando a su pecho al bebe que parecía dormir el más dulce de los sueños, comenzó a correr como nunca había corrido. Itachi a trompicones le seguía el paso puesto que un paso de su madre eran tres de los suyos.

-Madre. Ya no puedo.- el pelinegro jadeaba constantemente.

-Pero tenemos que ir a casa. Es más seguro.- sentía pena por su hijo ya que lucía algo cansado además de apenado por no poderle seguir el paso.

-Conozco un lugar seguro.- dijo el menor sonriendo mientras halaba a su madre por entre los árboles.

Llegaron hasta un enorme árbol de cedro y el pequeño se adentro en un agujero que había debajo de este, podría pasar por una guarida de osos.

-Itachi, es peligroso.- dijo en un susurro.

-No lo es.- el infante asomo la cabeza a la superficie. –Vengo aquí siempre que quiero reflexionar, no está habitada y con unas ramas con hojas y tu magia podremos pasar desapercibidos.

Chico listo pensó la pelinegra, la idea de su hijo era de mucha ayuda por lo tanto le paso el bebe a su hijo y luego ella se adentro para luego cubrir la salida con algunas ramas evitando usar su magia porque no sabía su los que buscaban al bebe podrían sentirla. Se sentó al lado de su hijo y volvió a cargar al bebe, examinándolo con ojo crítico.

Era sencillamente hermoso.

Por lo que dejaban ver la poca luz y la manta que le cubrían el cuerpecito, Mikoto dedujo que el nene era de cabello negro igual al suyo, su piel era pálida y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Cómo lo supo? Pues por el brillo luminoso que lanzaba la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello… se percato de ese hecho y tomo el objeto en su mano, era una cadenita de diamantes con un dije de oro, ese dije le parecía familiar. Lo miro fijamente y noto que en este estaba escrito algo.

_Sasuke_

Miro al infante y dedujo que ese sería el nombre del pequeño. Suspiro, esa noche sí que era complicada y ella junto a su hijo mayor tendrían que dormir fuera de casa. ¿Cómo estarían el resto de su familia? Supuso que bien puesto que Fugaku había creado un hechizo que hacia invisible su propiedad y alejaba del lugar a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse a su morada a hacer algún daño.

Miro a su hijo que ya había comenzado a dormitar por lo tanto lo acomodo en su regazo y así este pudiera descansar lo suficiente. Miro nuevamente al bebe mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

¿Quién había sido esa mujer?

¿Por qué la había llamado a ella?

¿Quién era en verdad Sasuke y porque le perseguían?

Solo esperaba que esas preguntas pudieran responderse con el tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Las Geas= son contratos o ataduras tatuadas mágicamente entre los Faes, estas son imposibles de romper, a menos que uno muera.

Fae= seres mágicos como ser hadas, pixies, elfos, ninfas etc.

Ghillie Dhu= del folklore de escocia, es un hada guardián de los arboles. Son espiritus solitarios pero aquí los puse como familia.

Daoine maithe= Hadas del folklore irlandés, son muy benevolentes pero si las tratan con agresividad suelen ser crueles.

Glamour= es coo el "ki" de los Fae.

Belleza etérea


	2. Capitulo 1

My Godness! espero que este cap les guste!

A: Naruto** NO** me pertenece y cualquier parecido de esta historia con otra es pura coincidencia... esta es una historia totalmente mía con ayuda del Folklore escoces.

Capitulo Uno

.

.

.

.

.

**SENTIA** sus garras clavándose en el tierra humedecida del lugar a causa de la nieve. El viento frio meneaba su pelaje blanco como un experto dominaba a su pareja de baile. Su corazón palpitaba como solo en momentos como ese solía palpitar y sus músculos se contraían y se estiraban en una armoniosa danza digna de solo los de su especie. La sensación era maravillosa.

El blanco Leopardo de las nieves corría entre el bosque nevado que pertenecía a la manada, su manada. La sensación de libertad era algo que solo en su estado animal podía sentir. Como un shifter* felino, no, como todo shifter solía sentirlo, la libertad corría como la más dulce de las sensaciones cada vez que liberaban a su animal. Naruto no era la excepción.

Llego hasta un claro nevado y su Leopardo se hecho como cual dueño y señor en su propia casa, revolcándose en la nieve. Enterró la felina nariz en la frialdad blanca puesto que a su animal le gustaba hacer eso. Observo a su alrededor mientras meneaba majestuosamente la cola. Le relajaba enormemente estar en ese lugar y a su animal le gustaba ver como su pelaje se confundía con la nieve a excepción de sus oscuras manchas.

De pronto sintió el pelaje de su cuello erizarse por lo tanto se puso sobre sus cuatro patas es cuestión de segundos, manteniendo su forma animal puesto que le sería más fácil luchar o huir así que hacerlo como humano. Olfateo el aire para captar cualquier olor y entonces uno muy peculiar se incrusto en su nariz. Era un aroma suave, delicioso, atrayente… floral.

Intruso.

Descubrió sus colmillos con un gruñido los cuales aumentaron de tamaño, sus garras arañaron la nieve, listas para atacar. Olfateo el aire nuevamente para saber de donde provenía aquel extraño aroma y este se mesclo con el olor a agua dulce. El intruso estaba en el lago.

Afilo la mirada zafiro y comenzó a caminar con cautela hacia el lago. El ser un animal depredador le había enseñado a ser silencioso a la hora de cazar. Sonrió internamente. El hijo de puta que se había atrevido a entrar a las tierras de su manada ni siquiera sabría que lo cazo. No por nada era un patea-culos preparándose para tomar el lugar del Alfa una vez que su padre se retirara.

Llego hasta donde estaba el lago. El Leopardo como el depredador que era agacho mas su cuerpo, casi arrastrándose hacia uno de los arbustos. La experiencia le había enseñado a analizar a su presa antes de atacar. Llego hasta un arbusto que lo mantenía oculto y fue cuando lo vio. De pie, junto al río, _**desnudándose.**_

Sin siquiera proponérselo su animal se escondió invocando a su cuerpo humano. Siseo levemente al verse expuesto por el cobarde de su animal quien huyo a esconderse en cuanto vio al chico. Su cuerpo reacciono cuando lo vio desprenderse de su última prenda quedando completamente desnudo y Naruto le echo la culpa al clima frío por su reciente erección.

Observo con cautela al chico y no parecía mayor a los 18 años. El tono de piel parecía blanco puro, lucia más puro que la nieve que se ya hacia abajo sus pies. Su cabello negro podía ser comparado con la noche y seguramente el oscuro cabello del chico ganaría si compitiese con la negrura de la noche. Su cuerpo bien podría pasar por el de una mujer ya que sus caderas eran pronunciadas, sus piernas largas y contorneadas, su espalda se veía fina estrechándose en la cintura pequeña y… ¡oh por la luna! Su culo era firme, redondo y se veía suave. Definitivamente tenía el mejor culo que había visto. ¡Joder que el chico era más hermoso que su novia!

Miro al chico caminar hacia el lago y para asombro del shifter, donde ponía un pie el chico, el agua se convertía en hielo, permitiéndole llegar hasta el centro del lago por medio de un camino de hielo que desaparecía en cuanto el joven retiraba el pie. El pelinegro miro hacia el cielo y por inercia Naruto también lo hizo, la luna se posaba sobre el lago en su máximo esplendor, sus rayos lunares bañando el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que su cuerpo brillara dándole un aspecto divino.

**Fae**.

Solo un Fae podría tener esa belleza etérea.

Ah, Y los vampiros pero eran diferentes.

Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto salió del escondite que lo cubría, su desnudes expuesta ya que los shifter solían quitarse sus prendas antes del cambio. Aun que no era como si se hubiese percatado de ello de todos modos puesto que su cerebro en ese momento estaba bloqueado por el hermoso ser que estaba frente a él. Siguió caminando idiotizado hasta que hizo un leve sonido al pisar unas rocas y esto solo alerto al pelinegro, quien no dudo en voltearlo a ver.

Santa María purísima de todos los seres mágicos de la tierra.

Sus ojos, los ojos del chico eran algo que él nunca había visto en su vida y eso que se había topado hasta con demonios. Los globos oculares eran totalmente negros y los irises eran completamente rojos sangre y algunas fisuras caían dirigidas a las mejillas del chico… era algo extrañamente único. Nunca había visto algo igual, era tétrico pero a la vez hermoso.

Los rosados labios del chico se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa y entonces extendió sus manos, invitando a Naruto a unirse a él. Naruto vio con duda el lago oscuro y luego miro nuevamente al chico. Dio un paso para atrás y la expresión hermosa del pelinegro se lleno de tristeza.

-_**Suntasacha Eile*…-**_ le escucho susurrar y todo se volvió negro para Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

El grito que debió de haber dado se quedo atorado en su garganta. Pestaño varias veces para poder ver mejor y puta madre, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón como tambores resonando cerca de sus oídos. Trato de regular su respiración.

Con ese ya era la tercera vez que tenia el mismo sueño, el en su forma animal corriendo por el bosque de su manada, la intromisión de un individuo, seguir su aroma, llegar hasta el lago y quedarse como un idiota empalmado viendo la belleza del tipo. Siempre terminaba duro y joder, el no era gay, su hermano mayor y sus tíos lo eran no él, él era Naruto Namikaze, futuro Alfa de la manada Namikaze y el cambia forma más deseado de todas las hembras de su manada y del pueblo de Konoha.

Se levanto y le arrojo el edredón a Hinata, su novia, encima, para cubrirle la desnudes. En momentos como esos lo que menos quería el rubio era ver a la pelinegra desnuda. Su novia era una chica hermosa con grandes proporciones. Una chica para presumirla ante todos, pero por alguna razón desconocida, razón por la cual estaba a punto de ir al loquero, era porque cada vez que soñaba con el chico pelinegro y luego veía a su novia, no podía evitar compararlos en cuerpo y belleza y joder, sabia que eran totalmente diferentes, ¡eran hombre y mujer! Así de diferentes eran, pero el siempre terminaba comparándolos y el pelinegro terminaba ganando.

Camino hasta la ventana asonándose por esta y se percato de que ya era de día, dijo una maldición por lo bajo y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. No necesito colocarse la ropa interior puesto que cada vez que iba a la casa de Hinata, iba sin esta puesta, no la necesitarían de todos modos. Haciendo acróbatas para ponerse la camisa y los zapatos al mismo tiempo salió de la pequeña casa sin ni siquiera decirle a su novia que ya se iba. No le importaba de igual manera.

-¡Padre va a matarme!- grito.

Corrió a todo los que sus piernas le permitían, dando saludos de buenos días a los habitantes del pueblo ya que estos por ser el hijo del Alfa le tenían mucho respeto. Siguió corriendo el resto del camino y daba gracias al cielo por ser un shifter ya que tenia mas resistencia que un humano normal aunque debía de admitir que de nada le serviría si llegaba tarde a la oficina de su padre, en el GQ* ya que su padre, como el aguafiestas que era últimamente le había advertido que si se iba nuevamente de juerga un día de la semana y llegaba tarde para el entrenamiento, le iba a patear el culo hasta quedar irreconocible. Y debía de decir que por muy patea-culos que fuera él, su padre le ganaba el doble puesto que aun no había desarrollado completamente toda su fuerza, poniéndole que su padre había vivido ya muchos años.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato tamborileaba con los dedos el escritorio de su oficina mientras veía fijamente la puerta. Miro el reloj digital que colgaba a un costado del mueble de madera y soltó un gruñido, faltaban diez segundos para las siete y su irresponsable hijo seguía brillando por su ausencia. Le había advertido al chico que le daría la paliza de su vida si volvía a llegar tarde todo por irse con la mosca muerta de su novia y estaba a punto de hacerlo. Kushina, su esposa, soltó una risilla cuando volvió a gruñir.

-Relaja querido, ya llegara.- le dijo ella, masajeándole los hombros.

-No mujer. De esta no se salva.- miro nuevamente el reloj, las siete en punto.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la oficina, una nerviosa Kushina detrás de él. Su marido, Minato Namikase, Alfa de la manada Namikase y alcalde del pueblo de Konoha era un hombre de paciencia y muy comprensivo pero su irresponsable hijo menor le había colmado la paciencia y esta vez ni ella podría salvarlo de la zurra que le daría su padre. Ella había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para evitarlo pero Naruto y su irresponsabilidad había mandado esa ayuda por el caño. Ella se lavaba las manos.

El rubio llego hasta la puerta y cuando la abrió, su hijo mayor, Deidara pego un chillido por la acción tan repentina pues estaba a punto de tocar la puerta.

-¿Llego el irresponsable de tu hermano?- le pregunto molesto su padre.

-Aun no.- respondió con pesar el rubio menor. –Pero estoy seguro de que ya llegara.

-Cuando lo veas dile que lo espero en la arena.- Deidara abrió los ojos sorprendidos y Kushina ahogo un gemino.

-Minato, no me vayas a matar al chico que te quedas sin Alfa.- dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

-Sería mejor Alfa Deidara que él y eso que Deidara no nació con los genes Alfa.- suspiro al ver los ojos abatidos de su compañera destinada. –Descuida, solo le daré unas cuantas nalgadas para ubicarlo.- dicho esto se fue hacia uno de los pasillos.

-Busca a tu hermano.- dijo ida la Uzumaki.

-Estoy en ello.- respondió el rubio para comenzar a correr.

Naruto la había cagado en grande. Desde que se había juntado con la pelinegra todo lo que hacía era meter las cuatro hasta el fondo. Si no estaba perdido, estaba peleando, sino estaba peleando, estaba causando algún inconveniente en el pueblo y todo por esa pelinegra de espíritu chocarrero. La muy mojigata esa le meneaba las pestañas y el baboso ya estaba haciendo una estupidez y lo peor es que la mosquita muerta esa se creía ya la dueña y señora del pueblo solo por andar con Naruto. De todo corazón Deidara deseaba que apareciera la pareja destinada de Naruto, así mandaría a la tipeja esa a volar y ahí vería si seguía creyéndose la muy muy.

Llego hasta la puerta principal y miro a lo lejos a Naruto correr en su dirección. Su hermano se veía desalineado y su cabello era un desastre, como se notaba que ni siquiera se había lavado el rostro para llegar al GQ, y lo peor de todo era que tenía planeado presentarse ante su padre así.

-¿Ya llego padre?- pregunto dando bocanadas de aire.

-Llego hace cuarenta minutos.- Deidara le recrimino cruzándose de brazos. –Ya deberías saberlo. Llega a esa hora desde que yo tenía seis y tu aun eras un leopardo bebe.

-¡Tks! ¿Y está molesto?- pregunto con molestia. Deidara quiso golpearlo hasta sacarle la mierda.

-¿Tu qué crees? Te quiere en la arena. Ya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto resoplo y dio un manotazo a la pared haciéndole una leve fisura. Su padre iba a hacer que no saliera en una semana con la paliza que le iba a dar. Deidara caminaba frente a él si dirigirle la palabra y más que su hermano mayor, Naruto lo sentía como el custodio que lo llevaba directo a pagar por sus crímenes. Eso era sencillamente genial, y si, nótese el sarcasmo. El había querido llegar temprano, lo juraba ante la luna, pero su Hinata se había puesto cachonda a altas horas de la madrugada y pues ni modo que le hubiese dejado caliente a la pobre. Esos eran los sacrificios que él debía de hacer por la chica más candente de Konoha.

Llego hasta la arena, lugar en donde los shifter guerreros entrenaban a diario para poder defender a la manada. Su padre ya estaba ahí y ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse la ropa que traía puesto, lo que significaba que lo haría rápido y doloroso para él. Eso no podía ser peor.

Y como si esa frase quisiera burlarse de él, vio a todos los shifter guerreros de la manada entrar detrás de su tío Sasori, hermano de su madre. El muy hijo de su difunta abuela quería joderlo y lo haría después de la zurra que le daría su padre. Daba gracias que su otro tío, Gaara, no hubiera salió como Sasori puesto que solo con un pelirrojo jodiendolo hasta el cansancio tenía suficiente.

-Padre, yo lo sie- no termino la oración cuando un puñetazo le hizo caer al suelo. La arena rugió en alaridos de victoria hacia el Alfa.

-No te he dado permiso de hablar.- le dijo su padre seriamente, limpiándose con tranquilidad la sangre que se había pegado a sus nudillos.

Naruto se puso de pie y ataco a su padre. El rubio mayor lo esquivó con destreza, le sujeto el brazo y lo derribo, dislocándole el hombro en el proceso. El grito de Naruto no se hizo esperar. Su padre iba en serio.

-¡Me dislocaste el jodido Hombro!- le acuso adolorido.

-¿Que esperabas? ¿Qué pelearíamos de manitas?- el Alfa le propino otro golpe. –Eres un jodido shifter, el futuro Alfa de esta manada.- le pateo en el abdomen quebrándole tres costillas. -Sanaras cuando cambies a tu forma animal.

La paliza no se hizo esperar, todos en el área gritoneaban cada que el Alfa le daba un golpe al rubio menor. Ellos tenían en estima al pequeño Namikase pero debían de aceptar que desde que este andaba con la pelinegra había cambiado completamente hasta el punto de tratar como basura al resto de la manada. Últimamente ya no saludaban al chico por agrado sino que lo hacían por compromiso a su Alfa.

Minato termino con lo suyo y pidió a Deidara que se ocupara de su hermano, quien por dicha paliza había resultado con la nariz rota, un hombro dislocado, tres costillas rotas y una fisura en el tobillo. Si, Minato se hacía desquitado toda la rabia acumulada que había tenido con su hijo los últimos seis meses mientras que Sasori había acabado con 1050 dólar de ganancia en apuestas.

Naruto se quedo quito por unos momentos, tratando de reguilar su respiración puesto que se sentía hecho mierda. Abrió los ojos y miro a Gaara y Deidara mirándolo fijamente mientras cruzaban los brazos.

-Eres un pendejo.- dijo el pelirrojo mientras negaba decepcionado, yéndose y dejando a los hermanos solos.

-¿T-tu también lo dirás?- le pregunto al rubio pelilargo.

-¿Para que si ya lo sabes?- Deidara se encogió de hombros y lo levanto sin delicadeza alguna, el también se desquitaría por los desplantes del menor cuando estaba con la babosa esa. Lo llevo hasta la habitación del menor y una vez ahí le empezó a curar las heridas.

-Lo siento.- susurro el rubio menor.

-¿Eso a que viene?- Deidara le re acomodo el hombro sin aviso.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Naruto se retorció de dolor. -¿Lo estas disfrutando verdad?- pregunto colérico.

-Como no tienes idea.- Deidara boto todo lo desechable al basurero y se dirigió a la salida. –Descansa por hoy e intenta cambiar mañana, tus heridas sanaran sin ningún problema.- el rubio apago la luz dejando a Naruto solo en la habitación.

Suspiro con pesar y algo de dolor. Aceptaba que últimamente había estado actuando como un patán incluso con su madre, pero es que le molestaba de gran manera que le echaran la culpa de todo lo que hacía a Hinata. Si era cierto de que era algo presumida pero no era mala y nadie de su manada había hecho un intento de conocer a la shifter lobo. Aunque pensándolo bien no es que él conociera mucho sobre la pelinegra, él había comenzado follandola y luego comenzaron con algo más que solo joder, el se sentía poderoso cuando estaba con ella pero no es como si esa relación pudiera durar.

Como todo shifter, Naruto sabía que tenía una pareja destinada y sabia que en cuanto encontrara a la chica que el destino le había preparado, Hinata pasaría a valer mierda, porque un shifter solo tiene una alma gemela y la Hyuga no era la suya. El día que encontrara a su pareja destinada el resto del mundo pasaría a valer mierda… ya podía imaginarla, cabellera larga, lindas curvas, bondadosa como su madre y digna de la pareja de una Alfa.

Bufo. Mejor se iba a dormir, la paliza lo había dejado agotado. Eso haría, dormiría aunque fueran las… diez de la mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Suntasacha Eile…**_

Abrió los ojos asustado…miro a su alrededor y ya estaba completamente oscuro. El reloj digital en su buro marcaba las 2:45 am. Se llevo la mano al puente de su nariz y lo masajeo. Joder con ese chico de su sueño llamándolo así, el sabía que Suntasacha Eile significaba pareja destinada para los Faes, pero ¿Por qué ese chico le había llamado así?

Un trueno ilumino toda la habitación, sus heridas habían empezado a sanar pero aun no era suficiente. Inhaló oxigeno y un aroma muy conocido invadió sus fosas nasales… ¡era el aroma de sus sueños!

Se sentó con dificultad y comenzó a olfatear el aire, esto indicándole que algo no estaba bien, alguien había invadido sus tierras. Escucho el rugido de su padre y entonces con dificultad se asomo por la ventana de vidrio. Ese rugido solo podía ser un llamado a los leopardos guerreros y el por sus heridas no podía acudir. Miro hacia el patio trasero de su casa y ahí apareció su padre junto a su madre, ambos acompañados del tío Kakashi, Sasori y Gaara. Todos se despojaron de sus ropas y cambiaron a sus formas animales, su padre y Kakashi a Leopardos y su madre y sus otros dos tíos a Zorros. Todos comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque, el grupo siendo alcanzados por otro grupo de Leopardos que se les unían.

Agudizo su azulina mirada invocando los ojos de su animal para ver que estaba pasando y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Justo en medio del bosque una luz azul se mostraba destellante. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Se pregunto Naruto, molesto consigo mismo por no poder acompañar a su familia a ver el suceso que se llevaba a cabo en medio del bosque Namikase.

.

.

.

.

.

Shifter: derivado de Shapeshifter que significa cambia formas. Son humanos que pueden cambiar a un animal cualquiera como ser leopardos, tigres, lobos etc. Son diferentes a los **Were o Lycans **ya que estos son hombre lobos, solo pueden cambiar a lobos.

GQ: básicamente las iniciales de General Quarter o Cuartel General.

Suntasacha Eile: es pareja destinada, ya no me acuerdo si en escocés o irlandés XD

espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo! por favor dejen sus reviews!


	3. Capitulo 2

Ac: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a Kishi. esta historia es completamente de mi autoria así que cualquier parecido a otra es mera coincidencia. yo solo recibí ayuda del folclore escoces/irlandés

Capitulo Dos

.

.

.

.

.

**Entorno** los ojos para aclarar más su mirada y así divisar mejor a sus objetivos. El sol brillaba con intensidad sobre su cabeza y eso hacía que su piel picara. Una gota de sudor resbaló desde su frente hasta su mentón. Hacia un calor perro pero eso no evitaba que fuera paciente aunque debía de admitir que tenía ganas de salir corriendo y lanzarse al río frente a él, aunque no podía hacerlo, ya que sus presas estaban junto al río.

Tomo una lenta y profunda respiración, mirando como sus objetivos lavaban sus armas de caza en las cristalinas aguas del río. Levanto la mano a través de los arbustos que lo ocultaban de la mirada de sus enemigos y cerro sus ojos concentrándose. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, todo quedo en silencio. Arrugo las en ceño y automáticamente las aguas del río saltaron en una estruendosa explosión, salpicando a sus hermanos.

-¡Lo hice!- grito poniéndose de pie, percatándose que se acababa de delatar él solo. – ¡Oh-hoh!- exclamo cuando vio a sus hermanos viendo en su dirección.

-Sí, oh-hoh.- dijo Itachi mientras cruzaba sus fornidos brazos sobre su pecho. Empapado de agua.

-¿No eran ustedes Hadas oscuras?- pregunto inocentemente.

-¿Hadas oscuras? ¿Por eso nos atacaste?- Sai lo miro con incredulidad.

-¿Yo los ataque? Estas cosas deben de tener mente propia.- dijo mientras veía sus manos.

-Aja, mejor ven acá y ayúdanos a llevar esto a casa.

Haciendo un puchero se dirigió hasta sus hermanos mayores. Por la mirada que le lanzo Itachi seguramente se metería en problemas. No podía evitar querer se bromista, era su trabajo como hermano menor. Bueno comparado a sus hermanos era menor, a pesar de tener noventa años lucia como un humano de dieciocho, para sus hermanos que ya iban por los ciento y pico pues si era bebe.

Itachi le paso una canasta llena de frutas y algunas verduras que había recaudado de los cultivos y le dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza igual como su padre hacia con ellos. Sus hermanos solían mimarlo un poco… bueno, está bien, lo mimaban mucho y eran muy sobre protectores con el pero eso no lo salvaba de ser castigado cuando era necesario.

Vio como Sai recogía las lanzas mientras itachi levantaba una canasta con algunos peces en ella y le indicaba que comenzara a caminar. El trayecto desde el río hasta la casa no fue mucho. Cuando llego vio a su madre junto con Haku, el gemelo de Sai recogiendo algunas plantas del pequeño huerto que tenían a un lado de la casa. Le sonrió a su madre. Amaba mucho a su familia, siendo sincero no sabría que haría sin su madre o su padre, y qué decir de sus hermanos, ellos eran sus confidentes, sus mejores amigos. Excepto Sai, Sai era adoptado… ok no, adoptado o no adoptado igual lo amaba.

-Parece que se divirtieron.- dijo su madre al ver a sus hermanos empapados de agua.

-Fue accidental.- dijo Sasuke con inocencia.

-Claro que fue accidental, así como será accidental el que vayas con Haku al pueblo a comprar unas cosas que necesito.- lo reprendió su madre.

-¡Madre, no quiero ir al pueblo!- dijo mientras hacia una rabieta.

-Pues me importa poco, así que ve a lavarte jovencito.

Pisando fuerte entro a la casa, amaba a su hermano Haku y amaba pasar tiempo con él porque era muy amable y paciente y siempre tenía algo bueno que enseñarle, pero odiaba ir al pueblo porque los humanos del pueblo siempre se les quedaban viendo como si fueran dos oasis en medio de un desierto y esos le incomodaba.

Se lavo las manos y también el rostro que estaba algo curtido haberse arrastrado hasta encontrar a sus hermanos y jugarles la broma, se cambio de vestimenta y salió solo para ver a Haku listo para partir.

Se quedo asombrado al ver a su hermano. Haku era hermoso, su belleza era casi femenina, cualquiera que no lo conociera y lo mirara lo confundiría claramente con una mujer. Además de que su personalidad tranquila y piadosa hacia que todos babearan por él a donde quiera que fuera. No se parecía en nada a Sai ya que a pesar de ser gemelos, Sai tenía un atractivo varonil, era alto, tenia los músculos muy bien definidos, no tanto como Itachi pero si estaba muy bien proporcionado y tenía una presencia fuerte, mientras que Haku era más bajo, su piel era suave, sus pestañas largas y sus labios muy rosas. Su cuerpo era delgado y tenia caderas proporcionadas, además de que su voz era tan suave y tenida una risa angelical, además de que no poseía la fuerza que Sai poseía, aunque eso no lo hacía débil.

Camino junto a su hermano ara vez del frondoso bosque, ambos cargando canastas que les ayudaría a traer lo que sea que su madre le había encargado traer a Haku. Llegaron hasta las orillas del bosque y entonces pudo divisar al pequeño pueblo delante de ellos. Caminaron unos quince minutos antes de poder llegar a la primera casa y siguieron así hasta llegar al que era el pequeño mercado que había en este, el cual estaba algo lleno para ser un pueblo tan pequeño, eso siempre lograba sorprender a Sasuke.

-¿Qué fue lo que madre te pidió comprar?- le pregunto a Haku.

-Algunas cosas para el pastel que hará.- le respondió mientras ignoraba la mirada que los hombres del lugar le dedicaban.

-¿Pastel?- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-¿Lo olvidaste cierto?- Haku rió suavemente por lo bajo. –Es el cumpleaños de padre.

Sasuke se detuvo unos momentos para ver perplejamente a su hermano, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Cada vez que su padre cumplía una década, su madre le hacia un delicioso pastel, eso hacía con todos ya que sería mucho gasto el hacerlo cada vez que cumplían años ellos lo hacían cada vez que un cumplía una década.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda, entonces entraron. Haku saco una lista de la canasta que traía y comenzó a leerla mientras metía algunas cosas a esta. Las compras no dudaron mucho y fueron hasta el cajero a pagar. Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por donde habían venido. Esta vez Sasuke se tomo la molestia de mirar a su alrededor con más detenimiento. El pequeño mercado contaba con algunas tiendas de ropa, algunos lugares donde vendían frutas y verduras, carnes y un pequeño supermaker, no era muy grande y el pueblo tampoco lo era, apenas y contaba con quinientas personas y muchos de ellos vivían pobremente.

Unos niños corrieron cerca de ellos y la única niña y la mas pequeña que estaba entre ellos tropezó raspándose una de sus rodillas lo que provocó que comenzara a gimotear. Haku corrió hasta ella con Sasuke atrás de él. Por las fachas de la niña Sasuke dedujo que era una pequeña sin hogar. Eso lo conmovió profundamente.

Haku miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien los estaba mirando y cuando se percato de que nadie más les prestaba atención, poso la mano en las heridas de la niña y concentro su magia en ellas para así sanarlas. La pequeña miro sus rodillas sorprendida y Haku puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y la niña lo imito, sellando así un pacto de silencio entre los dos. Le acaricio la cabera a la pequeña la cual se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde estaban sus amiguitos despidiendo al pelinegro mayor agitando su manita con una sonrisa en sus labios. Haku le respondió.

-Alguien pudo haberte descubierto.- reprendió Sasuke a su hermano por lo bajo.

-Nadie estaba viendo.- respondió en su defensa Haku mientras caminaban hasta la salida del pueblo.

-Pero pudieron.- dijo en un susurro.

Haku revolvió sus cabellos y a Sasuke se le pasó el enojo. Haku era así, cuando alguien estaba lastimado él acudía en su ayuda, sin importar el peligro que eso representaba para él, aunque Sasuke debía de admitir que le daba envidia eso. Como Hadas Ghllie Dhu que eran o protectores del bosque, ellos tenían el poder de controlar la naturaleza, también tenían la habilidad de sanar, podían sanar la tierra, los arboles y animales al igual que a los humanos u otras criaturas mágicas pero Sasuke no tenia dichas habilidades, él como todo Fae, tenía la habilidad de sanación en su cuerpo, lo cual era más avanzada que la de sus hermanos, pero no podía sanar a otros, solo hacia a los arboles se torcieran cada vez que él estaba solo o al agua estallar o congelarse. Una vez había estado tan molesto con unos cazadores que habían lastimado a un oso en tiempo de caza que desintegro toda el área en la que estaba junto a los malvados hombres… ese lugar nunca volvió a crecer igual. Sus poderes no sanaban a otros, sus poderes solo servían para lastimar. Por eso él no salía a proteger al bosque junto a sus hermanos.

-¿Bosque llamando a Sasuke?- la voz de Haku lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, ¿Qué pasa?- miro a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa? Te he estado llamando los últimos cinco minutos y tú ni respondiste. ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo?

-Nada.- le sonrió a Haku. –No es nada.

-Mas te vale no estar pensando en alguna de tus travesuras que tenemos suficiente con el bebe de Sai.

Ambos rieron por lo dicho. Sai solía hacer el de las travesuras y los comentarios jocosos, Sasuke solo se había convertido en su compañero de juegos los últimos treinta años, el tiempo suficiente para aprender todas las mañas de su hermano.

Sin más contratiempos llegaron hasta la casa, solo para encontrar a sus hermanos decorando la casa con algunas flores. Ambos chicos se les unieron.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, no quiero que su padre nos encuentre en medio de los preparativos.- dijo su madre mientras toma la canasta con lo pedido para comenzar a preparar el pastel.

Sasuke tomo una escoba y comenzó a barrer el desastre que estaban dejando sus hermanos. Rio viendo las caras de alivio que ponían mientras veían a Haku. El pelinegro menor de ellos tres era el que siempre se encargaba de las decoraciones ya que sus otros dos hermanos mayores sabían de decoración lo mismo que una ardilla sabia de matemáticas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde el ello. Haku les indicaba en donde iba cada cosa y los más altos solo les tocaban obedecer, su madre preparaba la cena mientras decoraba el pastel, el cual lucia delicioso con toda esa fruta decorándolo, y Sasuke se encargaba de barrer el polvo del suelo. Su familia siempre trabajaba así, siempre ayudándose entre ellos. Ninguno se quejaba, todos eran buenos seres sin envidia ni malicia, así los había criado su madre.

Terminaron de hacer lo que se le había destinado a cada uno y pusieron la mesa, lista para la llegada de su padre, el cual estaba a solo minutos de llegar a casa. Cada uno se coloco a los lados de su madre y esperaron por el festejado. El sonido de la perilla de la puerta girándose los alerto y todos prepararon su mejor sonrisa. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Fugaku.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- gritaron todos y su padre los miro sorprendido solo para dedicarles segundos después una gran sonrisa.

-Ustedes siempre saben cómo alegrarme la existencia.- dijo su padre mientras iba hasta donde su esposa y le daba un ligero beso en los labios, luego la abrazo dándole las gracias.

-Bueno Pa, ya eres una década más viejo.- dijo Sai sonriendo mientras abrazada al mayor.

-Tu cállate.- dijo Fugaku sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños padre.- dijo respetuosamente Itachi para abrazarlo también.

-Gracias hijo.-

-Le deseo lo mejor padre.- dijo Haku y su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarlo.

Sasuke miro desde atrás como sus hermanos abrazaban a su padre y sintió una calidez recorrerle el cuerpo. El junto a sus hermanos les tenían gran respeto a sus padres y siempre trataban de demostrárselo.

-¿Y tu muchacho, no le darás un abrazo a este viejo?- le dijo Fugaku abriendo los brazos hacia él.

-¡Feliz cumple padre!- Sasuke corrió hasta los brazos de su padre y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Le gustaba abrazarlo, siempre se sentía protegido.

-Es hora de la cena.- dijo Mikoto llamando la atención de todos.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer con tranquilidad, hablando de lo que habían hecho en el día y riendo amenamente de la travesura de Sasuke hacia sus hermanos puesto que era muy extraño que estos se dejaran atrapar por las jugarretas del más pequeño. Terminaron de comer y Mikoto llevo el pastel de frutas hacia el patriarca de la casa, dándole un cuchillo para que lo partiera.

-¡Que el festejado diga algunas palabras antes de partir el pastel!- propuso Sai y su madre rio ya que su padre no era mucho de palabras.

-Bueno… les doy las gracias por estar conmigo… y… bueno, por siempre estar conmigo… aamm… y, deseo que ustedes este bien ante todo.

Todos aplaudieron ya que viniendo de su padre, ese discurso era mucho. El mayor partió el pastel y su madre le dio a cada uno un pedazo. Todos comenzaron a hacer soniditos cuando lo probaron puesto que era delicioso, Mikoto siempre hacia pasteles muy buenos.

La noche paso rápido para los Uchiha, Sasuke se comió mas de tres pedazos de pastel mas dos a espaldas de su madre… le gustaban las cosas dulces debía de aclarar. Sai hizo algunas bromas como ser, embarrarle un pedazo del postre a su padre, el cual dijo que se vengaría con trabajo arduo. Itachi estuvo charlando con su madre mientras que Haku tocaba la flauta. El ambiente era totalmente hogareño y junto con ello el día llego a su final. Terminando de ayudar a su madre a arreglar el desastre que Sai había provocado todos se fueron a dormir, dejando la casa sumergida en la quietud de la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

El crujido de algunos árboles despertó a Itachi. Miro a un lado de la pequeña habitación que era donde la cama de Sasuke se encontraba con soñolienta mirada. Sasuke no estaba en ella. Extrañado por no ver a su hermano menor como era de costumbre en su lecho, salió de la cama, de seguro había ido a la cocina a comer más pastel. Fue entonces donde sintió el horrible olor a quemado. Corrió hasta la ventana y miro con horros al bosque prendido en llamas.

Corrió escaleras abajo pero cuando iba a llegar a la puerta paró en seco. Justo ahí, frente a la puerta estaba Sasuke, amarrado de las manos y la boca cubierta tratando de batallar con un Gublin* para no ser llevado por este. Todo se volvió rojo para él y tomo una de las lanzas de cacería que tenían cerca del pasillo, lanzándola con gran fuerza y dando de lleno en el pecho del malvado elfo, derribándolo al suelo. Sasuke corrió hasta él e Itachi inmediatamente lo desato. Preguntándose aun como un Gublin había entrado al territorio cuando este estaba protegido por uno de los hechizos de su padre. El grito de Haku los alerto.

-Ay que ayudar a los demás.- dijo Sasuke agitado e Itachi asintió para correr al socorro de su familia.

Tomando una de las espadas que estaban junto a las demás armas llegaron hasta la habitación de sus otros hermanos y ahí miraron a Sai batallando con dos Gublins mientras Haku estaba rodeado por tres. Itachi atravesó a uno de ellos con la espada y Sai aprovechando que el otro se distrajo le desgarro la garganta, para luego comenzar a batallar con los otros tres. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo corrieron hasta la habitación de sus padres solo para ver a siete Gublins en el suelo, muertos mientras su padre sostenía a su madre en sus brazos y lloraba amargamente.

-¡Madre!- chillo Haku corriendo junto a sus hermanos hasta donde estaban sus padres.

-Padre, déjame sanarla.- dijo Sai.

-Ya lo intente… no puede sanar, ya es tarde.- abrazo mas el cuerpo de su esposa. –Le atravesaron el corazón con una daga que contenía plata liquida, ya es tarde.

-¡Madre!- Sasuke se lanzo junto a su padre y lloro, lloro por su madre, lloro por la pérdida de su padre y lloro por el sufrimiento del bosque.

-Deben de salir de aquí. Ellos enviaran a más.- su padre miro a Itachi. –Saca a tus hermanos de aquí.

-Padre tienes que venir con nosotros.- Haku intento ponerlo de pie.

-No puedo.- las palabras de su padre alertaron a Itachi.

-Te hirieron.- dijo casi sin aliento.

-Con la misma daga que a tu madre.- se quito de su cuello un collar de cristal y se lo dio a Itachi. –Saca a tus hermanos de aquí, Yo hare lo posible para crear una barrera en ustedes y así no los vean ni sientan su Glamour. Este cristal es un portal y los llevara hasta la persona que me lo dio, tienes que tomar a tus hermanos de las manos y decir que quieres que te lleve a su propietario y los guiara hasta él, cuando lleguen ahí pregunta por Minato Namikaze y dile que son mis hijos, él los ayudara, ahora será tu trabajo protegerlos Itachi. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes… los amo.- se levanto y abrazo a cada uno, besándoles la coronilla de la cabeza. Entonces entendieron que cada vez que su padre hacia eso lanzaba su magia cubriéndolos de cualquier peligro, siempre los había protegido y acababa de dar su ultimo hechizo para mantenerlos a salvo, hechizo que le costaría lo poco que le quedaba de vida. -¡AHORA CORRAN!- les grito, volviéndose junto a su esposa partículas de luz.

-¡NO PADRE!- Sasuke intento llegar hasta donde segundos antes había estado su padre pero Itachi logro apartarlo mientras se lo lanzaba al hombro para comenzar a correr junto con Sai y Haku. – ¡PADREEEEE!- las lagrimas bajaban descontroladas por el blanquecino rostro de Sasuke nublándole la vista pero no impidiendo que hubiera visto la ultima sonrisa de su padre.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa y se vieron rodeados por el bosque que seguía prendido en llamas. Sai miro por la mejor ruta y la que estaba menos incendiada y le indico a Itachi, quien comenzó a correr en la misma dirección seguido de sus hermanos. Corrieron como nunca habían corrido, los tres mayores con un nudo en la garganta al escuchar el desconsolado llanto del menor de los cuatro. Aun preguntándose que había pasado para que los Gublin los hubieran atacado. Por muy malos que fueran, ellos nunca habían encontrado el bosque en el cual estaban ya que este estaba escondido por el hechizo de su padre. Un Fae con más poder debió haberlos dirigido.

-¡Sai, Haku, tomen las manos de Sasuke!- les indico, mientras seguía corriendo alzando el cristal. – ¿Lo hicieron?

-Si.- respondió Sai.

-Listo.- dijo Haku.

-¡LLEVANOS HACIA TU PROPIETARIO!- grito, y una luz azul los envolvió, desapareciéndolos del lugar que había sido su hogar para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

Minato corrió en su forma animal hasta el centro del bosque, siendo seguido por los guerreros de su manada y por su compañera y esposa. Su territorio había sido invadido, o estaba a punto de serlo ya que podía sentir levemente la presencia de intrusos. Corrió un poco más y entonces una luz azul baño el lugar cegándolos levemente y haciendo que se detuvieran.

Cuando la luz se extinguió, su Leopardo gruño mostrando los dientes al igual que el resto de sus acompañantes, frente a ellos se encontraban cuatro hombres, tres de pie y uno sobre el hombro del que parecía el líder. Lentamente se acerco a ellos, él en frente, su compañera atrás. Protegiéndola.

Los jóvenes frente a ellos se alertaron y el más alto bajo al que traía en el hombro, dejando ver a un chico pelinegro de apariencia de dieciocho. Minato olfateo el aire y dedujo que los jóvenes eran Faes, se acerco mas a ellos y los mayores rodearon al menor, protegiéndolo. El miedo inundaba sus ojos y el llanto sus mejillas. ¿Qué hacían cuatro Faes jóvenes en su territorio?

-Busco a Minato Namikaze.- dijo el mayor de los cuatro.

-¿Quiénes son y porque buscan a nuestro Alfa?- pregunto Kakashi, su hermano menor y el Beta de su manada, el segundo a cargo, mostrando su desnudes cuando cambio a su forma humana nuevamente.

-Somos Itachi, Sai, Haku y Sasuke Uchiha, hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.- dijo el mismo hombre, mostrando el colgante que tenía en la mano. –Mi padre nos envió aquí.

Inmediatamente Minato cambio caminando hasta donde estaban los cuatro jóvenes, tomando la joya en sus manos, joya que le entrego a su amigo de la infancia cuando este se emparejo y se mudo. Le dio esa joya diciéndole que cuando tuviera un problema la utilizara, esa joya lo guiaría hasta Minato.

-¿Dónde está tu padre Cachorro?- pregunto con la preocupación marcando su rostro.

-Nuestro padre dio su vida para que mantenernos a salvo.

.

.

.

.

.

Gublins: son elfos malignos.


	4. Capitulo 3

Ad: Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen.

Capitulo Tres

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Itachi** sintió como él junto con sus hermanos eran succionados. Provocándole gran dolor de cabeza y arcadas. Supuso que sus hermanos estarían iguales o peor ya que de los cuatro él era el menos quisquilloso del estomago. Sintió cuando sus pies pisaron la tierra y dio gracias a todo ser divino por ello. Juraba no volver a viajar así. Era una forma muy… inquietante de hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando todo lo sucedido lo golpeo. Habían quemado su bosque, habían atacado a sus hermanos y sus padres habían muerto. Ahora eran solo ellos cuatro contra el mundo. Un mundo el cual no conocían puesto que habían vivido todo el tiempo en el bosque, alejados de todo lo demás, viviendo solamente con lo necesario. ¿Qué harían ahora? Un gruñido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro a su alrededor y entonces los vio.

Leopardos.

No.

Shifters.

Lo cual era peor que una manada de animales salvajes y hambrientos. Y ellos estaban en su territorio.

Miro a cada uno de ellos y se percato de que habían tres zorros entre ellos, eso significaba que no eran tan cerrados de mentes y ellos podrían exponerle su caso al alfa y tal vez él podría ayudarle a buscar a Minato Namikase, aunque su padre había dicho que el collas los llevaría hasta el, lo cual significaba que el hombre era parte de la manada. Aun así no significaba que confiaran en ellos por lo tanto el bajo a Sasuke de su hombro y lo coloco detrás de él, al igual que sus hermanos se colocaron alrededor de Sasuke, era el menor y por lo tanto el más vulnerable.

-Busco a Minato Namikaze.- dijo con cautela.

-¿Quiénes son y por qué buscan a nuestro Alfa?- uno de los Leopardo cambio mostrando su desnudez. Agradeció estar tapando la vista de su hermanito menor.

-Somos Itachi, Sai, Haku y Sasuke Uchiha, hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha.- dijo Itachi, mostrando el colgante que tenía en la mano y rogando para que no se notara el gemido de dolor al decir el nombre de sus padres, aunque al parecer Sasuke no pudo disimularlo. –Mi padre nos envió aquí.

Inmediatamente el único Leopardo blanco que se había colocado frente a uno de los zorros cambio a su forma humana dejando ver al rubio más grande y apuesto que había visto en su vida, sus ojos azules como el cielo mostraban preocupación mientras tomaba la joya en sus manos y la veía con una mirada que Itachi no supo identificar. Itachi dedujo que él debía de ser el Alfa y por lo tanto eso lo convertía automáticamente en Minato Namikase, el hombre al cual su padre los envió.

-¿Dónde está tu padre, Cachorro?- fue la pregunta del rubio, Itachi sintió nuevamente el nudo en su estomago y las lagrimas a punto de salir por lo que iba a decir.

-Nuestro padre dio su vida para que mantenernos a salvo.- esas fueron las palabras más difíciles que había dicho en su vida pero su voz estaba cargada de orgullo.

-Padre y Madre…

El murmullo de Sasuke le hizo verlo por sobre el hombro solo para observar a Haku abrazarlo mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Ni Sai ni él movieron un musculo, por más que se morían por consolar a sus hermanos menores. Primeramente estaba la seguridad de ellos y por muy amigo de su padre que fuera no bajaría la guardia hasta que el Alfa diera su palabra de no lastimar a los dos menores.

-¡Oh pobre!

Dijo la que parecía ser la única mujer en el lugar después de haber cambiado a su forma humana para dirigirse hasta en donde estaba Sasuke. Itachi y Sai desviaron la mirada de la mujer cuando escucharon un gruñido del Alfa. Era la pareja de él y pues ellos no se atreverían a hacer nada que hiciera que el Alfa les arrancara la cabeza y eso incluía no ver a la pareja de este desnuda paseándose por entre ellos como Pedro por su casa. Los otros Shifter lo tenían claro pues también desviaron la mirada.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto el rubio, sin dejar de ver a su pareja quien se había lanzado a abrazar al pelinegro menor.

-Lamento si sueno imprudente en tu conversación de macho Alfa de la manada Minato, pero estos chicos se están congelando en este frío y yo también.- la pelirroja reprocho.

-Está bien mujer…- dijo algo exasperado. –Por favor síganme.- demando.

-Con mucho respeto Alfa, no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que me asegure de que no dañaran a mis hermanos.- dijo Itachi seriamente.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionar a nuestro Alfa?- pregunto escandalizado uno de los hombres que habían cambiado.

-No lo cuestiono, pero si alguno de ustedes se llega a acercar para lastimar a uno de mis hermanos, les sacare la tráquea y luego haré que se atoren con ella.- Itachi le dedico la más peligrosa de las miradas que tenía. El hombre retrocedió dos pasos. Él podía arrancar cabezas si se lo proponía.

-Descuida cachorro. Nadie va a hacerles daño ni a ti ni mucho menos a tus hermanos.- el rubio le sonrió y por alguna razón Itachi se sintió más seguro. –Doy mi palabra como Alfa.

-Gracias.- dijo Itachi.

-¿Podrán seguirme el paso?- pregunto Minato sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡Ja! Eso ni se pregunta.- dijo en tono juguetón Sai.

El rubio cambio a su forma animal junto con los miembros de su manada y comenzaron a corres. Los hermanos siguiéndole los talones e Itachi siempre procurando darle una mirada a Sasuke quien iba agarrado de la mano con los gemelos. Para ellos no era muy difícil el corres a la misma velocidad que los Shifter puesto que su naturaleza mágica se los permitía. De hecho, solían ser más rápido pero por desgracia no sabían a donde se dirigían y por ello no podían tener ventaja.

Se detuvieron cuando los Shifter lo hicieron y ellos quedaron impresionados cuando vieron la gran casa, para no decir mansión, que se alzaba frente a ellos. Esta era de color blanca con algunos detalles de madera, un camino de grava y como doce camionetas gigantes colocadas en línea… los shifter no escatimaban en lujo por lo que se veía, de ser ellos ya hubieran vendido once de los autos y así dejar de dañar el ambiente. El Alfa fue hasta la puerta y colocando un código de acceso la abrió, permitiéndole a los pelinegros entrar a la morada junto a su compañera y otros tres más, los demás se machacaron silenciosamente.

-Chicos, por ese pasillo a la derecha está mi oficina.- dijo el rubio. –Espérennos ahí mientras nosotros nos vestimos.

Sin más que decir, los chicos fueron hasta la oficina así como les indico Minato, por supuesto no sin antes maravillarse por la hermosura de la casa. Era una casa hermosa además de que estaba bien decorada. Lo sabía porque a diferencia de sus hermanos que nunca habían dejado el bosque, Itachi había tenido que movilizarse más por el mundo de los humanos debido a algunos trabajos que su padre le había encomendado. Su padre…

-Veo que llegaron sin problemas.- los cuatro chicos se voltearon para ver a el Alfa entran a la oficina junto a su compañera y dos hombres más.

-Sí, no fue muy difícil.- dijo Itachi.

-Primeramente déjenme presentarme, como su padre les habrá dicho, Yo soy Minato Namikase, y ella es mi compañera Kushina Uzumaki.- presento a la pelirroja. –Este a mi lado es mi hermano y mi Beta Kakashi y mi Comandante y Tercero al mando y hermano de mi compañera Sasori.- presento a los otros dos hombres, un peli rojo y otro… ¿de verdad su cabello era plateado? A Itachi le entro canas de acariciarlo y ver si era teñido o real.

Me dijiste que tu padre, Fugaku, dio su vida para salvarlos, ¿Cómo llego a eso?

-Es tarde, Alfa, usted cree que podría darle a Sasuke un lugar donde descansar, con todo esto creo que es el más afectado y no es necesario que reviva todo lo que pasamos la noche.

El Alfa miro extrañamente a Haku y luego lo miro a él, como preguntándole que pasaba. Itachi le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en aprobación de lo dicho por su hermano. Sasuke no necesitaba escuchar todo eso e Itachi estaba seguro de que si iban a contarle todo al Alfa tendrían que revelar que Sasuke no era su hermano y el chico no necesitaba saberlo, al menos no aun.

-Kushina, amor muéstrale un lugar al cachorro.- le dijo a la pelirroja quien sin fu ni mu, camino hasta el pelinegro mejor, lo tomo de las manos y lo encamino a la salida de la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que fue eso?- pregunto Kakashi una vez que Kushina desapareció con el chico por el pasillo.

-Lamento eso Alfa pero no quería que Sasuke escuchara eso.- Haku dijo con pesar.

-Ok, entonces ya pueden hablar.

-Los Gublin, hadas malignas, atacaron nuestra morada.- dijo Itachi con rabia. –Quemaron nuestro bosque y apuñalaron el corazón de nuestra Madre con una daga que contenía plata liquida, contando de que hirieron a Padre en un costado con la misma daga. No había forma de que Padre saliera vivo de ahí. Nos quitaron todo…

Un silencio se apodero de la oficina. Minato vio el dolor que había en los rostros de los menores y sintió un gran pesar en su corazón. Fugaku había sido el primer amigo que él había tenido, en aquellos tiempos cuando estaba la guerra de los Fae contra los Shifter. El Fae estaba en contra de ello al igual que él y su padre y eso los había llevado a una gran amistad, hasta el momento en que Fugaku encontró a su pareja destinada, Mikoto, quien al verse amenazada por un Alfa lobo que estaba obsesionado con ella en ese momento, tuvo que huir junto con su amigo a un lugar donde pudieran estar seguros. Minato le obsequio el colgante como promesa de que Fugaku acudiera a él en ayuda y así pudiera devolverle el collar que por generaciones había pertenecido a los Namikaze, colgante que devolvió junto a sus hijos.

-Lamento oír eso, Fugaku era una gran amigo mío.- le dio su más sentido pésame. –Pero ¿porque creen que estas hadas, Gublin, los atacaron? ¿Había sucedido antes?

-No.- Itachi negó. –Esta fue la primera vez que nos atacaron.

-¿Por qué unas hadas que jamás los habían molestado, decidieron atacarlos de repente una noche?- dijo el Alfa pensativo.

-Por Sasuke.- dijo Sai seriamente.

-Explica porque estas hadas buscaban a tu hermano menor.- dijo Minato.

-Si Sai, explícate.- dijo el pelinegro mayor molesto.

-Sucedió cuando nos atacaron a Haku y a mi.- este vio al nombrado. –Uno de los Gublin le pregunto si era Sasuke.

-Así que ya comenzó...- susurro Itachi, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el Alfa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sasuke… él no es nuestro hermano.- dijo quedamente.

-Pero si lo presentaste como un Uchiha.- hablo por primera vez Sasori.

-Sí pero no lo es… a menos no legítimamente- Dijo Haku viendo al pelirrojo con un extraño brillo en los ojos según el pensamiento de Sai.

-Sera mejor que me lo digan sin rodeos.- dijo algo molesto Minato, lo que menos quería era que se le viniera encima una guerra y él ni siquiera supiera porque.

-Vera Alfa… cuando éramos pequeños, una noche Madre y yo salimos a caminar, en la caminata vimos a un Hada herida.- miro a Sai y a Haku que lo veían expectantes puesto que su madre y él nunca dijeron como habían hallado al menor. –Ella estaba siendo perseguida y nos dijo a Madre y a mí que protegiéramos al bebe que traía consigo.

-Y ese bebe era Sasuke.- declaro Minato.

-Así es… pero no solo eso… ahora que tengo conocimiento más sobre el mundo de los Fae, se que esa hada era una Daoine maithe. Una hada cuyo propósito es defender a los Aes Sidhe, quienes eran considerados semi-dioses, de quienes se puede decir que son o eran el origen de los Fae. No se ha sabido de ninguno de ellos desde la guerra de Arcadia el reino legítimo de los Fae. Aunque no estoy muy seguro sobre la relación de Sasuke con ellos, ella solo nos dijo que lo protegiéramos con nuestras vidas y eso es lo que hemos hecho desde entonces, aunque más por compromiso lo hemos hecho por amor. Sasuke es otro más de mis hermanos menores.

-¿Estas queriendo decirme que ahí arriba, en una de mis habitaciones, esta un chico que podría ser descendiente puro de los Aes Sidhe?- el Alfa lo veía impresionado.

-Básicamente sí. Eso dije.

-¡Oh Joder! Nunca creí que conocería a uno.- Minato lucia extasiado. –Mi padre hubiese dado lo que fuera para poder ver este momento…

-Vaya que si…- Kakashi adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

-Algo me dice que de ustedes saben más de esto que yo.- Itachi entorno los ojos.

-Nuestro padre era un obsesionado de los Fae, especialmente de los Aes Sidhe, aunque nunca encontró nada acerca de su paradero o de si todavía existían en aquel entonces. Podría buscar más información que guardo en la biblioteca.- Este miro al peli plata. –Hay que protegerlo, por Fugaku y por nuestro Padre quien no dudaría en hacerlo si estuviera vivo.- el rubio se giro hacia Itachi. –Puedes considerarte parte de nuestra manada y como tal, lucharemos contra todo lo que quiera dañar a tus hermanos y a ti.- se puso de pie y dio un apretón de mano a Itachi. –Bienvenidos a la Manada Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

.

El _toc toc_ de la puerta le hizo salir de su profundo sueño. Dio un largo bostezo y estiro su felino cuerpo para desperezarse. Miro sus patas y recordó que después de haber visto a los Leopardos Guerreros salir al bosque, un incontrolable deseo de salir también lo había consumido a tal punto que terminó cambiando a su forma animal orzando su curación y luego cayo dormido como si le hubieran puesto a olfatear cloroformo.

Cambio nuevamente a su forma humana y fue hasta el ropero para tomar unos pantalones y ponérselos. Lo menos que quería era recibir en cuero a su visita. Miro su reflejo en el espejo y se alegro de no ver un solo rasguño en él. Cambiar a su leopardo había sido de gran ayuda, además de que se sentía descansado por hacer dormido como lo hizo. Llego hasta la puerta y la abrió. Sasori estaba ahí.

-¿Qué hay?- dijo en forma de saludo.

-Tu padre quiere que bajes al comedor, tenemos nuevos miembros en la manada y él quiere presentarlos a todos los miembros.

-¿Esa fue la razón por la cual salieron ayer?- pregunto el rubio.

-Sip, necesitaban protección y tu padre decidió dárselas.- Sasori se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Qué raza son?- preguntó revolviéndose el cabello, era difícil acostumbrarse a diferentes shifter y su leopardo siempre salía a la defensiva con cambiaformas extraños.

-¿Shifters amigo? Son Fae.- dijo Sasori riendo.

-¿En serio? ¿Son haditas? ¡Oh amigo!- chasqueó la lengua y cruzó los brazos sobre su fuerte pecho, no es que le cayeran mal todos los Fae, es que la mayoría eran unos sabiondos-lame-culos estirados, y que constes que dijo casi todos. Konohamaru, el pequeño Elfo de la panadería del pueblo le caía bien.

-Sera mejor que bajes pronto.- dijo Sasori dándole una palmadita de apoyo en el hombro y luego se encamino escaleras abajo.

Refunfuñando cerró la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse al baño y poder cepillar sus dientes. Fae, lo que menos quería era a un montón de pequeñas mierdas revoloteando a su alrededor o peor aún, revoloteando al rededor de su novia. Si esas cosas que Vivian en lo bosque, solo comían vegetales y brillaban en el sol llegaban a jugarle una tan sola broma, les arrancaría el corazón y se lo comería de postre en la cena.

Y no estaba exagerando.

Termino de lavar sus dientes y su rostro, mojando levemente su cabello en el proceso. Bajo las escaleras y escucho total silencio en el comedor, lo cual era raro ya que siempre solía ser muy animado por las mañanas. Entro en este y entonces quedo totalmente paralizado ante la imagen que vio. Todos los miembros de la mañana se estaban comportando al comer y ser servidos por dos chicos pelinegro que supuso eran los Fae, pero no fue eso lo que lo dejo eclipsado, sino el pelinegro de cabellos en picos que serbia el desayuno.

Joder que era el chico de sus sueños. _**Ese mismo que hacía que se levantara con una erección cada mañana y del cual no paraba de pensar cada vez que se masturbaba**_**.** Todo el mundo desapareció para él y lo observo con detenimiento. Era más hermoso en persona que en sueño. Fue cuando el peculiar aroma invadió su nariz, era tan fuerte que llego a marearlo completamente y le aceleró el corazón y le hizo temblar el suelo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

-Oh Naruto ya estás aquí.- dijo Suigetsu, uno de los guerreros de su padre. –Ven a comer amigo Sasuke hacer los mejores panqueque de la historia.

Vio como el peliblanco le sonreía bobamente mientras miraba con ojos de deseo al moreno y eso no le gusto para nada. Eso solo provoco que gruñera sonoramente y un nudo se anidara en a boca de su estomago. Le dieron deseos de degollar la garganta de Suigetsu y luego bañarse en su sangre por ver al chico de tal forma. Fue hasta el peliblanco y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo de su asiento y mostrándole sus enormes y afilados colmillos de leopardo

-¡MIO!- grito a todo pulmón, sorprendiéndose de su misma declaración.

-¡Oh mierda!- exclamo sorprendido Sasori, dejando de mirar a Haku.

-Vaya hijo, parece que acabas de encontrar a tu pareja destinada.- dijo emocionado su madre entrando a la cocina.

-_Adiós a la mosca muerta de Hinata…-_ susurro Deidara para sus adentros, viendo de soslayo al pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

_-Genial, esto no puede estar pasando_.- pensó Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyaaaaa espero les haya gustado este capi! Coptesita besos para ti y para los que leen esta historia.

por favor dejen sus maravillosos reviews!


	5. Capitulo 4

Lamento la tardanza! estoy esclavizada con los exámenes y pues eso me hacia imposible el actualizar pero aquí toy, dejando este cap mientras me dirijo a estudiar! cuídense y besos y gracias por sus reviews maravillosos! coptesita, LilyVongola y a los demás que se han tomado la molesta de escribirme! los quiero y espero este cap les guste!

Ac: Naruto NO me pertenece.

Capitulo 4

.

.

.

.

**Pareja destinada**, Soulmate, tu otra mitad, cómo quisieras llamarle, son palabras que cargan un gran peso sobre ellas. Para un shifter, un were, un vampiro o una criatura mágica, el encontrar a su pareja destinada es la dicha más grande que pueda existir. Muchos de ellos pasan sus vidas enteras buscándolas y no las encuentran. Las criaturas mágicas viven por miles de años, otras son inmortales y una eternidad es demasiado tiempo para estar solo. Es por ello que el destino les da una pareja, solo una y ninguna mas. Una persona destinada a pasar esa eternidad haciéndoles compañía. Una eternidad amándose incondicionalmente.

Es por ello que el perder a la pareja destinada es perder el alma para estas criaturas, algunos se vuelven locos, otros simplemente deciden el sueño eterno. Por eso cuando se encuentra a una pareja se le cuida y se le guarda y protege con recelo. Porque si la llegas a perder, te perderás a ti mismo. Lástima que algunos no comprenden la magnitud de esta dicha.

Naruto miro sorprendido a su padre entrando en el comedor. El rubio mayor había mencionado a su pareja destinada pero eso no podía ser. Porque la criatura que estaba frente a él era un hombre y a él le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Qué sentido tendría que el destino le entregara a un hombre como pareja? No lo comprendía.

Miro con más detenimiento al pelinegro que estaba frente a él. Definitivamente era el chico que había visto incontables de veces en sus sueños. Jamás confundiría tal belleza ni tampoco tal exquisito aroma. Admitía que el chico le gustaba y que su aroma lo estaba comenzando a marear y lo estaba poniendo duro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un hombre. Su pareja destinada era un hombre…

-¿De qué estás hablando padre?- el rubio aparto la mirada de la del pelinegro. –El no es mi pareja.

Esas palabras le sentaron igual que un puñetazo de su padre en el estomago, sobre todo al ver la mirada de incredulidad y sobretodo de dolor en los ojos azabaches del pelinegro. Cerró las manos en un puño y se mordió internamente la mejilla, las ganas de maldecir y correr para consolar al pelinegro por la estupidez que había dicho le estaban volviendo loco.

-Pero si acabas de decirle a Suigetsu que Sasuke es tuyo.- su padre se cruzo de brazos.

_Así que se llama Sasuke…_

-Pude haberme equivocado.- dijo encogiéndose en hombros. Y quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared al ver que Sasuke salió del comedor a paso apresurado. El aroma de desdicha emanada del cuerpo del azabache.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- Deidara se puso de pie y se acerco hasta él, solo para soltarle un bofetón que le volteo el rostro.

-¡¿Qué carajos te pasa?!- pregunto anonadado el rubio a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa a ti? Sabes lo importante que es para nosotros encontrar una pareja destinada y tú vienes y la niegas frente a todos.- al rubio le rodo una lágrima y Naruto se sintió más mierda que antes. –Tendrás suerte si Sasuke se digna a mirarte de ahora en adelante. Poco hombre.

El rubio salió de la habitación siendo seguido por un pelinegro parecido a Sasuke, dejando a Naruto muy pensativo y con la mejilla enrojecida y ardiente. Debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, su corazón dolía por el rechazo hacia su pareja, porque después de ver el dolor del pelinegro mientras se iba y sentirlo en carne propia, había comprobado que podría ser su pareja. Pero como futuro Alfa el no podía tener una pareja Hombre, muchos de los aliados de la manada Namikaze le darían la espalda si el llegara a aceptar al chico como su pareja. Joder, el destino era una perra.

-Yo deje todo cuando encontré a tu madre y no me arrepiento.- su padre le palmeo el hombro. –No te vayas a arrepentir de haber negado a tu pareja.

-No lo haré…

Esa era una gran mentira, porque justo en ese momento sentía como su alma se alejaba más de su cuerpo cada segundo que pasaba sin estar con su pareja destinada. Quería correr hacia él y rogarle que lo perdonara y besar los labios que en las últimas noches lo traían loco. Pero el tenia un compromiso con su manada y su pueblo y no les iba a fallas, aunque eso significara perder a la única persona que amaría por el resto de la eternidad.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara salió del lugar a paso agigantado. Una rabia invadía su cuerpo y si no hubiera salid de la habitación, hubiera molido a golpes al idiota de su hermano menor. Para el rubio era inconcebible el que su hermano hubiera encontrado a su pareja y lo haya negado de tal manera que de solo pensarlo le daba más rabio. Seguro la culpa la tenía la pechugona perra de Hinata Hyuga. Esa mujer debería ser una hechicera en vez que una loba porque tenia súper embrujado a su hermano. Embrujado con sus enormes pechos y su vagina.

-¡Espera!- escucho a sus espaldas y entonces su cuerpo tembló ante la presencia de su persecutor. Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de la pareja de Naruto.

-¿Deseas algo?- pregunto, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo y la rabia que sentía a la vez.

-Gracias…- dijo el pelinegro rascándose el cuello. –Por… eso, defender a Sasuke.

-No fue nada, debería de pedir yo disculpas por el cobarde comportamiento de mi hermano hacia el tuyo.- dijo para luego suspirar.

-No, tú no tienes que disculparte… de hecho discúlpame tu a mi.- las palabras del pelinegro tomaron por sorpresa al rubio.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto el rubio.

-Porque la próxima vez que tu hermano idiota haga sufrir al mío, voy a patearle el culo.

La respuesta sorprendió al rubio quien miro algo asombrado al pelinegro pero luego un calor se apoderó de su cuerpo y entonces la risa surgió espontáneamente. Desde hacía un tiempo que había estado frustrado con todo el mundo por alguna razón que desconocía y había estado mas enojado que otra cosa pero Itachi con un solo comentario le había sacado la risa mas vivida que había tenido en tiempos… se sentía bien.

-Pues tendrás que hacer una fila porque yo seré el primero.- dijo limpiándose una lágrima que había salido de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

-Es bueno saber que mi hermano tiene apoyo de la manada.- le sonrió Itachi y Deidara sintió su corazón latir desbocado. Lástima que Itachi no fuera su pareja destinada porque por alguna razón el pelinegro le gustaba, y mucho.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke corrió a todo lo que sus piernas dieron fuera de la casa de los Namikaze. Las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y su corazón dolía como el infierno. Había encontrado a su Suntasacha Eile, la única persona a la que amaría en su vida y la única persona que tendría que amarlo con la misma intensidad y lo había perdido antes de poderlo tener.

Sentía que su mundo se venía abajo.

Su madre le había dicho incontables de veces la dicha que sentiría cuando se encontrara con su Suntasacha Eile y también como este lo amaría y lo protegería de todo y todos, nunca le dijo que lo rechazaría y que ese sentimiento de rechazo le haría desear morir. Su madre nunca le advirtió del dolor de ser rechazado por su pareja.

Se rodeo a sí mismo con sus brazos puesto que el calor le había abandonado el cuerpo y este se había tornado frio. Camino hasta el medio del bosque de los Kamikaze y apoyo su espalda en uno de los tantos arboles que invadía el lugar. Su cabeza dolía y había comenzado a hipar a causa del llanto. Llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos. Necesitaba calmarse.

- ¿Estas bien?- Sasuke dio un pequeño saltito cuando escucho la voz frente a él. Levanto la mirada solo para encontrarse con un muy atractivo hombre de cabello naranja.

-Yo… no lo sé…- respondió al verlo. Sus ojos tenían un peculiar color purpura. Jamás había visto algo así.

-¿Puedo hacerte compañía?- pregunto el peli naranja.

-Cl-claro…- respondió el pelinegro mirándolo fijamente.

El peli naranja se hizo a un lado se él y entonces el silencio lleno el lugar. No era un silencio incomodo sino uno reconfortante, Sasuke se sentía a gusto, sentía la paz que debería de darle su pareja no un extraño. En si todo el lugar daba un ambiente de tranquilidad y la compañía no estaba mal.

-eh… ¿No le duele?- pregunto con un sonrojo Sasuke refiriéndose a los peircings que decoraban el rostro del peli naranja.

-Al principio pero ya me acostumbre.- este le sonrió.

-¿Se acostumbro al dolor?- preguntó el pelinegro incrédulo.

-Con el tiempo… todo el dolor se sobrelleva con el tiempo.- dijo el peli naranja y Sasuke vio el dolor en los ojos del hombre. Un dolor semejante al suyo.

Se coloco sobre sus rodillas y abrazo al peli naranja. Sentía el sentimiento de soledad emanar del hombre y por alguna razón supo que el dolor que se infringía el peli naranja al colocarse cada perforación tenía un significado más profundo que el hecho de solo seguir una simple moda. Colocó la mejilla sobre los cabellos naranjas y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de este, cual madre acaricia a su hijo después de las frías noches de lluvia y estruendos. Sintió el temblor en los hombros de este y como poco a poco los brazos del más alto le rodeaban la cintura aferrándose con fuerza a sus ropas. Todo el dolor que había sentido momentos atrás había desaparecido. Su dolor no era nada comparado al dolor del hombre entre sus brazos. El aun tenía a su pareja viva. Aunque este fuera un completo cobarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto cerró el casillero en donde usualmente guardaba su ropa en la arena. Suspiro con pesadez y apoyo al frente sobre este. Desde que vio a Sasuke correr lejos de él se había sentido una total mierda y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y el pelinegro no había asomado ni las puntas de su negro azulado cabello por la casa. Las ganas de ir a buscarlo lo estaban matando y la preocupación se volvía casa vez mayor dentro de él.

Había pateado unos cuantos culos en su entrenamiento pero al parecer todos se habían enterado del incidente dentro del comedor y los Guerreros lo miraban algunos con burlas y otros con recelo. Esto había servido como detonante en las luchas que había tenido en la arena. Seco sus hebras amarillas con la toalla que rodeaba su cuello y la deslizo por su pecho descubierto, apenas unos minutos había salido de las regaderas y estaba todo húmedo. Escucho la puerta abrirse y por ella entro Haku. Uno de los hermanos mayores de su pareja, este lo miro directamente a los ojos y camino hasta el.

-Naruto ¿cierto?- dijo seriamente el pelinegro.

-Ese soy yo.- respondió el rubio.

-Soy Haku, hermano de Sasu-

-Se quién eres.- el rubio se irguió mas, mostrando que tan alto era. Haku levanto elegantemente una ceja.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre Sasuke.- dijo el pelinegro.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar sobre él, no es mi pareja… no me interesa.- cada palabra que decida era tan dolorosa como morder un bisturí sin dientes pero si quería el bienestar para su gente debía de actuar así.

-Entonces no te molestara que Sasuke encuentre a su pareja.- la risa se ahogo en su pecho y las ganas de decirle burlonamente que eso era imposible porque Sasuke ya era su pareja lo lleno por completo, aunque tuvo que hacer uso de toda su razón para no confesarlo.

-Puede irse con las parejas que quiera y eso seguirá siendo el mismo r resultado. El no es mi pareja.- vio a Haku sonreír y eso no le gusto.

-Perfecto. Solo no vayas a armar algún show como hiciste con el chico peliblanco cuando Sasuke encuentre a una persona que lo ame.

El pelinegro le sonrió con la más dulce de las sonrisas y luego salió de la habitación, dejando a un Naruto rabioso por dentro. El hecho de imaginarse a Sasuke en brazos de otro hacia gruñir a su leopardo. Él le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que se dignara a tan solo mirar al pelinegro. Nadie tenía el derecho de hacerse sobre su pareja. Sasuke le pertenecía a él y a nadie más y así seria por el resto de sus vidas.

Tomo la camisa del banco que estaba junto a los casilleros y se la coloco rápidamente. Se acomodo su camisa y paso su mano sobre su cabello para luego encaminarse a la salida de los vestidores. Cuando estaba cerrándose la puerta detrás de él vio a Hinata aparecer por el pasillo. Genial, justo lo que necesitaba, que Hinata apareciera frente a él.

-¿Naru, amor, como estas~?- pregunto la pelinegra en forma cantada y dándole un beso en los labios al rubio. Por alguna razón a Naruto le pareció molesto.

-Bien.- respondió seriamente.

-Escuche que hay Faes en la casa.- dijo la chica despectivamente.

-Sip, son invitados de padre.- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¡Ash! ¿Cuando entenderá el Alfa que no debe de aceptar a esas criaturas? Son engañosas y viles.- a Naruto le sorprendió la forma de expresarse de la pelinegra, jamás la había escuchado hablar así.

-¿Estas cuestionando la decisión del Alfa, mi padre?- dijo Naruto molesto. No le estaba gustando el tonito de la Hyuga.

-No, solo me preocupo por él. No quiero que al padre de mi novio le pase algo.- Naruto la miro seriamente por unos minutos. No se imaginaba a Sasuke o sus hermanos siendo desleales a su padre, la persona que los había ayudado de cualquiera que fuera su problema.

-¿y qué haces aquí?- el rubio cambio de tema.

-Venia a invitarte a ir a mi casa esta noche…- la chica rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del rubio. –Mis padres no estarán.

-Lo siento pero no creo que pueda ir.- y tampoco quería.

-¡¿Por qué?!- pregunto la pelinegra haciendo un puchero.

-Porque tengo cosas que hacer Hinata, no todo es vivir la vida de fiesta en fiesta y follar.- el rubio la aparto de su cuerpo, no se sentía cómodo con la cercanía de la pelinegra.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- la chica lo miro acusadoramente. – Tú no eres así.

-Pues más vale que te acostumbres, seré el nuevo Alfa y tengo responsabilidades que atender. Si no te gusta ahí está la puerta.

-…Esta bien, entiendo… lo siento.- la chica se disculpo. –ya no estés enojado ¿si? Dame un beso

Naruto suspiro con parsimonia y se inclino dándole un beso a la chica, un beso que… no supo a nada. No estaba ese fuego con el que solía besar a la pelinegra. No estaba esa necesidad con la que la acercaba a su cuerpo. No estaba la pasión que lo inundaba… no había nada. El acto en si no era más que la unión de labios e intercambio de saliva. No hubo ningún sentimiento por parte del rubio. Era como si estuviera besando al aire.

Se separo de la chica y esta como siempre le sonreía como una boba enamorada. El también sonrió para tratar de no pensar en la incomodidad que invadía su cuerpo y busco alguna manera de zafarse de la pelinegra. Llevo la mirada al pasillo y abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Yahiko estaba de vuelta.

Olvidando cualquier sentimiento negativo corrió hasta donde su primo, llevaba ya un tiempo que el peli naranja se había ido con su pareja y desde ese entonces no lo había vuelto a ver, no hasta ahora. Naruto quería mucho a Yahiko, este había sido como un hermano mayor mas cuando era pequeño, siempre cuidándolo y sacándolo de las travesuras que hacia cuando Deidara no estaba en casa. De verdad que lo amaba.

Se acerco hasta él y entonces su cuerpo se helo por completo y la rabia, ira y enojo reemplazaron todo racionalismo en la vida de Naruto. Con más velocidad corrió hasta el peli naranja y cuando este sonrió para saludarlo, Naruto propino un severo golpe en la mandíbula de este. Derribándolo por completo y haciendo que Yahiko lo mirara incrédulo. El rubio le dio otro golpe y lo levanto del cuello de la camisa, acercándolo a él.

-Se puede saber ¡¿Por qué el aroma de MI pareja esta tan impregnado en ti?!- no podía pensar, una neblina de celos lo había cegado por completo y solo la rabia actuaba en ese momento.

-¿Tu pareja?- Naruto gruño al escuchar la pregunta de Yahiko.

-Naruto, amor… ¿de qué está hablando este hombre?- Hinata se acerco a ellos.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.- el rubio levanto la mirada de su primo solo para ver al azabache que tanto anhelaba frente a él. Su rostro totalmente neutro. Eso no era buena señal. –Porque que recuerde, tú mismo dijiste que yo no era tu pareja, así que más vale que sueltes a Yahiko antes de que te rompa el cuello.

Poco a poco Naruto fue soltando el agarre que tenía en su primo pero ninguna vez aparto la morada de la a azabache frente a él. Sasuke estaba defendiendo a otro de él y Naruto sintió como su mundo se venía abajo en ese mismo instante.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh el destino es una perra…_

_Y a veces tus propias palabras se vuelven contra ti y te muerden el culo._

.

.

.

.

.

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa espero les haya gustado! nuevamente dejen sus reviews! aunq sea un tomatazo sera bien recibido XD nos leemos pronto!


End file.
